videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo 3DS
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *1001 Spikes *2 Fast 4 Gnomz *2048 *6180 the moon *A-Train 3D: City Simulator *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom *Angry Birds Star Wars *Angry Birds Trilogy *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Blaster Master Zero *BlazBlue: Clone Phantasma *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II *Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon *Bloody Vampire *Bomb Monkey *Bonds of the Skies *Boulder Dash-XL 3D *BoxBoy! *BoxBoxBoy! *Brain Age: Concentration Training *Bravely Default *Bravely Second: End Layer *Bye-Bye BoxBoy! *Captain America: Super Soldier *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate *Cave Story *Cave Story 3D *Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder *Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *Code of Princess *Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars *Crush 3D *Cubic Ninja *Dead or Alive: Dimensions *Detective Pikachu *Disney Art Academy *Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz *Driver: Renegade 3D *Ever Oasis *F1 2011 *Fire Emblem Awakening *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright *Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest *Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation *Fire Emblem Warriors *Fishdom H2O: Hidden Odyssey *Frogger 3D *Gardening Mama 2: Forest Friends *Garfield Kart *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Gunman Clive *Gunman Clive 2 *HarmoKnight *Hey! Pikmin *Hyrule Warriors Legends *Ice Age: Continental Drift – Arctic Games *Ikachan *IronFall: Invasion *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Kirby Battle Royale *Kirby Fighters Deluxe *Kirby: Planet Robobot *Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Kirby's Blowout Blast *Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn *Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends *Kung Fu Rabbit *Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Mad Dog McCree *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *Mario Golf: World Tour *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Party: Island Tour *Mario Party: Star Rush *Mario Party: The Top 100 *Mario Sports Superstars *Mario Tennis Open *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars *Mega Man Legacy Collection *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Metroid: Samus Returns *Metroid Prime: Federation Force *Miitopia *Minecraft *Mini Mario & Friends: Amiibo Challenge *Myst *New Super Mario Bros 2 *Nintendo Badge Arcade *Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 *Pac-Man Party 3D *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff *Picross e *Picross e2 *Picross e3 *Picross e4 *Picross e5 *Picross e6 *Picross e7 *Picross e8 *Picross e9 *Pilotwings Resort *Project X Zone *Project X Zone 2 *Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby in 8-Bit Land *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Sherlock Holmes and The Mystery of the Frozen City *Shovel Knight *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Generations (3DS) *Sonic Lost World (3DS) *Star Fox 64 3D *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS *Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition *Team Kirby Clash Deluxe *Teddy Together *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze *Terraria *Tetris Ultimate *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *Thor: God of Thunder *Tomodachi Life *Ultimate NES Remix *VVVVVV *WarioWare Gold *Xenoblade Chronicles 3D *Yoshi's New Island *Zombie Incident *Zombie Slayer Diox *Zoo Resort 3D Virtual Console Games *Castlevania *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *Castlevania: The Adventure *Kid Icarus: Of Myth and Monsters *Kirby's Block Ball *Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Kirby's Pinball Land *Kirby's Star Stacker *Mario's Picross *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Metroid *Metroid II: Return of Samus *Pac-Man *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Designs Nintendo 3DS *Aqua Blue (JP,NA,EU) *Clear Black (JP) *Cobalt Blue (NA) *Cosmos Black (JP,NA,EU) *Fire Emblem: Awakening (Cobalt Blue) *Flame Red (JP,NA,EU) *Ice White (JP) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Cosmos Black) *Metallic Red (JP) *Midnight Purple (NA) *Misty Pink/Pearl Pink (JP,NA,EU) *Pure White (JP) Cameo Appearances *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Pushmo Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Game Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles